1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog standard cell for processing an analog signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to make an integrated analog circuit in divided cell units, different designers separately design respective functional blocks and combine the blocks in an integrated way to obtain the desired analog circuit. As this is done, there are different factors involved, such as that of an available power source voltage (V.sub.cc) across the functional blocks, a DC bias voltage and signal levels involved. Since the respective blocks are to be combined as described above, a particular voltage level may be different from function block to function block and from cell to cell, even within a single function block. In such a situation, it becomes naturally difficult to obtain a superior circuit system. Each time a new circuit is to be produced, it has been necessary to do a separate corresponding circuit layout.